


Полный пакет

by Mariyana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M, Omega Verse, Sex Toys, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariyana/pseuds/Mariyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клиника, где работает Джон, предназначена для омег, испытывающих свою первую течку. Там делают все необходимое, чтобы облегчить дискомфорт своих пациентов. Шерлок его последний пациент</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Full Package](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429965) by [Kalimyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalimyre/pseuds/Kalimyre). 



Глава 1

– Доктор Уотсон?  
Джон поднял взгляд от стола. Шелли, старшая медсестра, стояла в дверях его кабинета.  
– Да?  
– Новый пациент, – сказала она. – У него, по-видимому, началось довольно давно. Похоже, он пытался скрыть свою течку, и ему необходимо немедленная помощь.  
Джон вздохнул и в раздражении поджал губы. Он никак не мог понять, почему некоторые омеги упорно отрицают свою природу и думают, что они могут провести течку без чьей-либо помощи.  
– Хорошо, размести его в третьей комнате. Кто привел его?  
– Его старший брат, – ответил Шелли. – Странная птица, такой шикарный, но он пришел с подготовленной страховкой и прочими документами.  
– А пациент?  
– Старше, чем обычно для первой течки. По словам брата, ему девятнадцать лет. Выглядит довольно хорошо, но он не позволил мне подойти достаточно близко, чтобы я могла провести осмотр.  
Джон поднял брови.  
– Он отказывается от помощи?  
– Не... совсем, – ушла от ответа Шелли. – Он не согласился, когда я попросила его официального согласия. Ему, очевидно, было неловко. И мне показалось, что будет еще хуже, если я надавлю, так что мне пришлось отступить.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон. – Ты все сделала правильно. Я сейчас вымою руки и буду там через несколько минут.  
Она кивнула и оставила карту пациента на столе. Джон закрыл за собой дверь, а затем переоделся в форму (он никогда не носил уличной одежды при лечении пациента, потому что она, в конечном итоге, пропитывалась мощным запахом течной омеги). Он тщательно вымыл руки и удостоверился, что его ногти были чистыми и тщательно подстриженными. Затем он взял карту и вышел в коридор, просматривая ее на ходу.  
– Девятнадцать, первая течка, достаточно развит, течка уже десять часов, – бормотал он себе под нос во время чтения. – Упрямец. Нет предыдущей сексуального опыта, хмм.  
Он подошел к двери в комнату номер три в тот момент, когда Шелли выходила из нее.  
– Он устроился, – сказала она. – Брат находится в зале ожидания, я должна отправить его домой?  
– Да, – ответил Джон. – Осмотр займет некоторое время.  
– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Удачи.  
Уголок рта Джона изогнулся в улыбке.  
– Такое чувство, что она мне понадобится.  
Затем он открыл дверь в комнату и взглянул на своего нового пациента.  
Шерлок сидел на краю кровати, сжимая простыню в руках. Он все еще был одет в широкие брюки и белую рубашку, которые знали лучшие времена. Одежда была мятой и потной, черные волосы завивались от влаги. Пятна лихорадочного цвета выделялись на бледных щеках. Он выглядел как жеребенок с длинными ногами, который только что закончил расти.  
– Привет, – тихо сказал Джон.  
Он остановился в паре метров от кровати и положил карту на край стола. Комната была прибранной и чистой, и выглядела как номер в отеле, а не палата в больнице. Клиника предоставляла пациентам комфорт всеми возможными способами: большие и чистые комнаты, прекрасное постельное белье на кровати, отдельные ванные комнаты и широкие окна, через которые лился утренний солнечный свет.  
Шерлок поприветствовал Джона кивком, но не встретился с ним взглядом. Он слегка раскачивался на кровати, изредка вздрагивая, и Джон мог видеть напряженные мышцы его челюсти, когда он сжимал зубы.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Джон, на самом деле не ожидая ответа. – Я доктор Уотсон. Ты можешь называть меня Джон, или доктор, как тебе будет удобно.  
Шерлок снова кивнул, бросив на Джона быстрый и проницательный взгляд.  
– Военный, – сказал он. – Были им недолго. Альфа, несвязанный, вы были хирургом, но сменили специальность. Что-то произошло, пока вы служили? Что-то серьезное, вы получали большое удовольствие от работы... ах, плечо, вы были ранены. Огнестрельное ранение? Скорее всего, да, и вы – левша, вы не могли больше работать хирургом с тремором в левой руке.  
Джон моргнул несколько раз и вспомнил, в конце концов, что нужно закрыть рот.  
– Как... как ты мог узнать все это?  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
– Я не узнал, а увидел. Я обычно бываю лучше, но сейчас я немного... отвлекся.  
Он поморщился при последнем слове и снова сдвинулся на кровати.  
– Это блестяще, – сказал Джон. – На самом деле, пока мы здесь, ты должен объяснить, как сделал это.  
– Вы... не сердитесь, — осторожно сказал Шерлок.  
– Почему бы я сердился?  
– Люди, как правило, так и делают.  
– Может быть, ты не встречался с нужными людьми, – сказал Джон.  
Он подошел ближе, и Шерлок резко встал и обошел вокруг кровати, держа дистанцию. Стоя на ногах, он был выше, чем Джон, но его ноги были неустойчивыми, и он уперся одной рукой в стену, чтобы оставаться в вертикальном положении.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон успокаивающим тоном, который он использовал, когда попадались нервные пациенты. — Ничего не будет происходить здесь без твоего согласия, Шерлок. Я просто хочу тебе помочь.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Шерлок. – Не нужно успокаивать меня. Я не ребенок.  
– Очевидно, – ответил Джон. – Если ты хочешь, я не буду прикасаться к тебе. У нас есть несколько вещей, которые ты можешь использовать. Но мне нужно осмотреть тебя и убедиться, что ты стабилен, прежде чем мы начнем.  
Шерлок поколебался, но потом отрывисто кивнул.  
– Что мне нужно делать?  
– Просто сиди на кровати, пожалуйста. Ты можешь оставить рубашку, если тебе удобно, но расстегни пуговицы.  
Шерлок выполнил это, откинувшись на кровати, и дрожащими пальцами расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Он посмотрел на Джона с опаской, но потом повел плечами, сбросив с них рубашку, и поднял подбородок, словно ожидая от Джона каких-либо комментариев.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон. – Я собираюсь осмотреть тебя. Просто сиди на месте и помни, что ты можешь остановить меня в любой момент.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Шерлок. – Все нормально, я в порядке…  
Джон сначала измерил температуру, держа цифровой термометр в ухе Шерлока. Запах, распространяющийся волнами от Шерлока, подавлял, и Джон был благодарен за регулярный прием супрессантов. Они были единственной причиной того, что он мог находиться в комнате и по-прежнему сохранять свое профессиональное спокойствие. Термометр запищал, и он вытащил его, кивая.  
– Тридцать семь и пять, – сказал он. – Немного высокая, но это нормально для твоего состояния.  
– Кроме того, учащение сердечных сокращений, ускоренное дыхание и повышение кровяного давления, – сказал Шерлок. – Я знаком с симптомами.  
Джон не ответил, только кивнул, подтвердив все, что Шерлок только что перечислил. Он слышал его прерывистое дыхание, а пульс заметно ускорился под кончиками пальцев. Шерлок дрожал так сильно, что не мог держать пульс достаточно долго для точного результата, и Джон успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Не двигайся, – сказал он, добавив властности своему голосу. – Все в порядке, просто дыши и не двигайся.  
Шерлок закрыл глаза и заметно расслабился, отзываясь на прикосновение. Джон улыбнулся. Каждый омега был разным, некоторые из них едва ли могли сдерживать свои импульсы. К счастью для него, Шерлок оказался на другом конце спектра.  
– Правильно, – сказал Джон. – Ты здоров, но находишься в напряжении от такого долгого ожидания. Давай решим это.  
Шерлок напрягся, и его руки снова беспокойно вцепились в простыню.  
– Что будет дальше?  
– Снимай брюки и белье, – распорядился Джон. – Пока делаешь это, реши, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я прикасался к тебе или предпочтешь использовать одну из наших маленьких игрушек? В любом случае, это нормально – выбрать то, отчего бы ты чувствовал себя наиболее комфортно.  
Джон отвернулся, пока Шерлок раздевался. Большинство пациентов, казалось, были признательны за такую маленькую уступку с его стороны. Когда он повернулся, Шерлок лежал неподвижно на кровати, его руки находились по обе стороны от тела, колени были сведены. Он был полностью эрегирован, что вполне нормально для его стадии течки, и Джон сочувственно поморщился. Это, должно быть, уже причиняло боль к этому моменту.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон. – Ты решил?  
Шерлок кивнул.  
– Гм, игрушка, – сказал он, и его лицо еще больше покраснело. – Вы... я использую его или вы... Я не делал этого раньше, – тихо признался он.  
– Все хорошо, – доброжелательно ответил Джон. – Я использую ее, чтобы показать тебе. И затем ты решишь, если захочешь делать это самостоятельно или чтобы я продолжил, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок. Он пошевелился и прикусил губу, его руки по-прежнему сжимали простыню.  
– Ты можешь коснуться себя, если нужно, – сказал Джон. – Не сдерживайся из-за меня.  
– Я не... Я пытался раньше, – сказал Шерлок. – И это не помогло. Это не то, в чем я нуждаюсь.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Джон. – Все нормально. Я точно знаю, что тебе нужно.  
Он открыл ящик с игрушками, разглядывая его содержимое. Все было в отличном состоянии и, конечно, стерилизовано. Джон задумался, а затем решил начать с простой силиконовой пробки, длинной и тонкой, изогнутой так, чтобы соответствовать внутренней влагалищной полости мужской омеги.  
Глаза Шерлока расширились, когда он увидел ее, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
– О, – сказал он, и его голос звучал очень слабо.  
– Вот и мы, – сказал Джон.  
Он сел на кровать и погладил рукой живот Шерлока.  
– Просто расслабься, я обещаю, что ты будешь чувствовать себя намного лучше в самом ближайшем времени.  
Живот был напряжен и подрагивал под рукой, и Шерлок закрыл глаза. Джон подтолкнул его колени с внутренней стороны, и Шерлок послушно развел ноги. Джон погладил его бедра, молочно-бледные и гладкие, как и все остальное тело, расставляя их шире.  
– Сначала ты будешь чувствовать мою руку, – негромко произнес он. – Я хочу убедиться, что смазки достаточно.  
Шерлок кивнул, его глаза были по-прежнему закрыты. Ему стало не хватать воздуха, когда Джон скользнул пальцами по его промежности, и вскинул бедра вверх в рефлексивном приглашении. Шерлок был гладким, внутренняя поверхность бедра – скользкой, он прижался и нетерпеливо застонал.  
– Отлично, – сказал Джон. – Теперь немного растяну тебя пальцами.  
– Да, – сказал Шерлок. – Да, хорошо, хорошо. Пожалуйста.  
Два пальца вошли легко, мышцы были расслаблены и хорошо смазаны, и Шерлок вздрогнул.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон. – Все в порядке? Давление в норме, но не должно быть никакой боли, скажешь, если будет больно.  
– Все хорошо, хорошо, не больно, – шептал Шерлок. – Вы можете... больше. Больше было бы хорошо.  
Джон улыбнулся и согнул пальцы, легко находя простату Шерлока. Тот вскрикнул, и его бедра снова дернулся вверх, а член шлепнулся на живот.  
– Да, я думаю, что ты готов, – сказал Джон. – Я собираюсь вставить игрушку. Расслабься и тужься.  
Он вынул пальцы и приставил кончик игрушки ко входу Шерлока, постепенно надавливая. Тело сразу поглотило ее, кожа покраснела и натянулась вокруг тонкого белого устройства. Джон осторожно повернул игрушку и немного ее покрутил, пока не почувствовал, что сопротивление уменьшилось, а затем вставил до конца. Шерлок стал ловить ртом воздух, его пальцы сжались, и он издал стон, длинный и низкий.  
– Она там, – сказал Джон. – И каково это?  
– Двигай ее, толкай, я хочу, чтобы ты... О, пожалуйста, – сказал Шерлок. – Я не могу… я должен…  
Он обхватил свой член пальцами и сжал. Его бедра приподнялись над кроватью, и Джон передвинулся, держа конец игрушки. Он толкнул ее сначала медленно, а затем быстрее, когда Шерлок издал разочарованный стон. Джон положил одну руку на бедро Шерлока, удерживая его на месте, а затем коснулся кнопки на конце игрушки, и она начала вибрировать.  
Шерлок вскрикнул, отчаянно толкнувшись навстречу Джону.  
– О, о, о боже, о, прямо туда, ох, – пробормотал он прерывающимся голосом. – Еще больше, больше, да, там, о, пожалуйста…  
Джон чуть-чуть изменил угол, а затем провернул игрушку так, что ее кончик стал тереть простату. Шерлок выгнулся и закусил ладонь, а потом содрогнулся в длинных спазмах, его голова откинулась на подушку. Джон держал Шерлока, пока тот наконец не расслабился и не растянулся на кровати. Потом он выключил игрушку и осторожно вытащил ее, отчего Шерлок слегка дернулся.  
Джон положил игрушку в коробку в ванной, чтобы ее позже почистили и стерилизовали сотрудники, и вымыл руки. Он намочил тряпку теплой водой и вернулся к Шерлоку, чтобы вытереть его грудь и живот. Шерлок пошевелился и сонно моргнул.  
– Прости, – пробормотал он.  
Джон поднял бровь.  
– Не о чем извиняться.  
– Не всегда так быстро, – тихо произнес Шерлок.  
– У тебя была течка в течение нескольких часов, ¬– сказал Джон. – Я удивлен, что ты продержался так долго. Мы будем медленнее в следующий раз.  
Шерлок сглотнул.  
– Следующий раз?  
– Да. Ты же знаешь, что течка длится несколько дней, не так ли?  
– Конечно, я знаю это, – ответил Шерлок. – Я просто подумал, что... ну, я знаю, что теперь делать. Я не ожидал, что ты останешься со мной на все это время.  
– Я здесь, чтобы сделать это время комфортным для тебя, – сказал Джон. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел, то я уйду. Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, это было бы замечательно.  
Шерлок прикусил губу и отвел взгляд. Он вздрогнул от холодного пота на коже, и Джон накрыл его одеялом. Он убрал волосы Шерлока со лба и положил ладонь ему на щеку.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
Шерлок кивнул, затем попытался улыбнуться.  
– Майкрофт платит за все это, так что можно получить полный пакет.  
– Хорошая мысль, – сказал Джон, улыбаясь.  
Он лег на бок рядом с Шерлоком и положил руку ему на грудь.  
– Многие омеги испытывают потребность в физическом контакте и ласке во время их течки, особенно после того, как было удовлетворено немедленное желание соития. Будет нормальным, если я обниму тебя?  
– Да, – негромко сказал Шерлок.  
Он зевнул, потом подвинулся немного ближе. Джон гладил его по спине длинными, равномерными движениями.  
– Постарайся сейчас немного отдохнуть. Эта игрушка была без узла, поэтому она не удовлетворит тебя надолго.  
– Ммм, – Шерлок уткнулся носом в шею Джона и вздохнул. – Будет ли следующая иметь узел?  
– Если хочешь, то да.  
Он чувствовал, как Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, вероятно, получая пьянящую дозу альфа-феромонов Джона. Приглушенные из-за супрессантов, но, конечно, заметные для омеги в течке.  
– Не мог бы ты... в следующий раз, возможно, ты мог бы не использовать игрушку? Можно, чтобы это был просто ты?  
– Ты уверен? – спросил Джон, но не смог скрыть нетерпеливого ожидания в своем голосе.  
Шерлок сухо усмехнулся.  
– Я сказал, что хочу полный пакет, в конце концов.  
Это вызвало смех Джона, отчего Шерлок поднял голову и слегка улыбнулся, глядя на него. Затем он снова зевнул, устраиваясь удобнее, пока не улегся на груди Джона и не забылся сном. Джон поцеловал его в макушку. В следующие несколько дней он действительно будет любить свою работу.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2, в которой Шерлок действительно получает полный пакет

Шерлок спал недолго, хотя Джон и не ожидал иного. Он, вероятно, всю предыдущую ночь пытался бороться с начальной стадией течки, но даже истощение не шло ни в какое сравнение с возбуждением, не говоря уже о среднем времени восстановления девятнадцатилетнего. Менее чем через час Шерлок начал шевелиться в его руках, крутиться и бормотать себе под нос. Он придвинулся ближе и прижался лицом к плечу Джона, потом повернулся, чтобы обнюхать его шею, и сделал глубокий вдох. Шерлок застонал и толкнулся бедрами вперед, и Джон сразу же почувствовал, какой он твердый.  
Джон провел рукой по его боку, а затем осторожно потянул одеяло вниз. У Шерлока снова был жар, от течки выступил пот на лице и груди. От него сладко пахло, Джон закрыл глаза и заставил себя сделать несколько успокаивающих вдохов и выдохов. Работа с омегами в течке всегда означала искушение, но Джон обладал сильной волей и, прежде всего, он был профессионалом. Он никогда не пересекал линию. Джон и ранее оказывался на грани, но что-то в этом пациенте толкало его дальше.  
– О, – простонал Шерлок, дыша открытым ртом.   
Его пальцы нервно подрагивали, а глаза еще были закрыты, но это не могло продолжаться долго. Джон видел такую картину у многих пациентов – они могли держаться в течение нескольких часов, когда впервые начиналась течка, но как только происходила первая случка (особенно, если альфа-феромоны присутствовали рядом, когда это случалось) ее циклы наступали очень быстро.   
Джон погладил его по боку и перевернул на живот. Он положил руку на затылок Шерлока, но не для того, чтобы удерживать его силой, но чтобы тот чувствовал давление и был спокоен. Дыхание Шерлока выровнялось, а из спины ушла часть напряженности. Внутренняя поверхность бедер уже блестела от влаги, румянец выступил на коже. Шерлок задышал быстрее и напрягся, и Джон увидел, что его глаза широко открыты.  
– Уже легче, – сказал Джон, держа свою руку на шее Шерлока. – Все хорошо, ты в порядке.  
Шерлок моргнул, его взгляд заметался по комнате, а затем сосредоточился на Джоне. У того создалось впечатление, что в голове у Шерлока что-то происходит: он почти мог видеть зубчатые колеса, вращающиеся за этими проницательными глазами. Шерлок облизал губы и нетерпеливо дернул Джона за одежду.   
– Ты сказал, что на этот раз, – начал он. – Ты сказал, что если я хочу, чтобы ты... это сильнее сейчас, я не могу...  
– Я знаю, – сказал ему Джон. – Это нормально. Все в твоей течке было совершенно нормальным до сих пор.  
– Прекрати меня обнадеживать и просто сделай это, – резко ответил Шерлок.  
Затем он добавил таким сокрушенным тоном, что Джон не поверил ни на секунду:  
– Пожалуйста.   
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон.   
Он быстро разделся, чувствуя жадный взгляд Шерлока на себе. Шерлок ерзал и двигался на кровати, рукой беспокойно растирая внутреннюю часть бедра и размазывая влагу. Когда Джон скинул брюки на пол, взгляд Шерлока немедленно перешел на его член, уже твердо стоящий около живота.   
– Ты хочешь, – прошептал Шерлок. – Ты тоже хочешь это.  
– Твоя течка в полном разгаре, – ответил Джон, раскатывая презерватив по своему члену. – Любой альфа в мире хотел бы тебя сейчас.  
Шерлок отрицательно покачал головой.   
– Не только это. Ты отличаешься.  
– Прекрати делать так, – проворчал Джон и лег на Шерлока, вжимая его в матрас. Он потерся о затылок Шерлока, облизывая кожу на шее и слегка прикусывая ее зубами. Шерлок застонал и выгнулся, упираясь ягодицами в Джона и раздвигая ноги.  
– Да, давай, сделай это, – зашептал он. – Пожалуйста, я готов, ты мне нужен, чтобы сделать это. Можешь быстрее? Я хочу чувствовать это, давай, я хочу...  
Джон вошел в него наполовину, и Шерлок затих с открытым ртом, резко выдыхая воздух. Джон стиснул зубы, чувствуя восхитительную тесноту, и заставил себя остановиться, чтобы немного облегчить вторжение.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил он напряженным голосом. – Я знаю, что он больше, чем игрушка. Скажи, если почувствуешь боль.  
– О, о, – пробормотал Шерлок. Его голос был слабым, но заинтересованным. – Больше. Я хочу, чтобы ты... двигался…больше, пожалуйста, больше.  
И Джон начал двигаться, медленно толкаясь в Шерлока. Он был горячим внутри, гладким и бархатистым, и Джон хотел навалиться на него, укусить и войти до конца, вдавливая в кровать. Он сжал кулаки и продолжил равномерное скольжение. Ближе к концу чувствовалось сопротивление у основания члена, где должен был появиться узел. Он уже был немного толще, и Шерлок фыркнул на очередном движении. Джон заставил себя остановиться.   
– Все нормально? – спросил он.  
– Ммм, – сказал Шерлок. – Я чувствую его. Двигайся, нужно, чтобы ты двигался.  
Джон немного вытащил член, а затем медленно толкнулся вперед. Медленный темп сводил с ума, это было мучительно и в то же время невероятно. Он зажмурил глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу, нежно держа руки на бедрах Шерлока. Тот извивалась под ним, отзываясь на каждое движение, призывая его толкаться все глубже, и на этот раз Джон вошел до конца, а бедра прижались к заднице Шерлока. Он остался там, слегка покачиваясь и упиваясь этим моментом.  
– О, так хорошо, – сказал он. – Ты охрененно тугой.  
– Ты всегда... говоришь нечто подобное своим пациентам? – спросил Шерлок, задыхаясь между словами.  
– Нет, – признался Джон. – Давай продолжим скорей.  
– Да, наконец-то, – простонал Шерлок.  
Джон вышел из него, а затем резко толкнулся, шлепнув бедрами по его заднице, и Шерлок вскрикнул и дернулся.   
– Ну как? – спросил Джон, но не дождался ответа.   
Он продолжил двигаться равномерными, жесткими толчками, а затем изменил угол, и Шерлок начал стонать с каждым ударом. Джон чувствовал, как Шерлок ритмично сжимался вокруг него, и он наклонился вперед, прижавшись ртом к шее Шерлока и вдыхая пьянящий аромат. Шерлок дрожал под ним, стонал, двигался навстречу толчкам Джона. Его руки подогнулись, и он рухнул на матрас, и Джон навалился на него сверху, двигаясь еще сильнее.  
– Да, – сказал Шерлок, голос звучал слабо и невнятно. – Это… сильно, да.  
– Ты, ах, – пробормотал Джон, задыхаясь. – Тебе не нужен перерыв?  
– Нет, – сразу же ответил Шерлок. – Не останавливайся.  
Он двинулся назад, а затем толкнулся в матрас.  
– Продолжай, сильнее, ну же, до конца.  
Джону удалось сделать лишь три равномерных толчка, прежде чем он не потерял остатки контроля и не толкнулся еще сильнее, снова и снова, впечатывая Шерлока в матрас, пока тот не уперся одной рукой в спинку кровати, а другой не сжал свой член.  
– Шерлок, – предупредил он. – Я почти, у меня сейчас появится узел, тебе нужно решить, если ты хочешь...  
– Да, да, – сказал Шерлок, прерывая его. – В меня, я хочу, сделай это.  
Он уткнулся головой в подушку и застонал.  
Джон почувствовал волну тепла и давления прямо у основания его члена и толкнулся сильнее. Он вцепился пальцами в бедра Шерлока и начал кончать, смутно чувствуя, как Шерлок содрогается под ним. Он двинулся вперед в последний раз, ощущая спазмы удовольствия, проходящие сквозь него, и поцеловал затылок Шерлока. Шерлок попытался уклониться от давления, и Джон прикусил немного сильнее. Его сознание плавало в дымке удовольствия и желания, и Шерлок на вкус был настолько хорош, настолько совершенен, и он принадлежал Джону, Джону и никому другому и, и...  
– Доктор, – негромко сказал Шерлок.  
Джон отшатнулся и уставился на слабый след от зубов, который он оставил на шее Шерлока.   
– О боже, – пробормотал он. – О боже, мне очень жаль, я не...  
– Ты не прокусил кожу, – сказал Шерлок.  
– Нет, нет, я не, черт, мне очень жаль, я не должен был подходить к этому так близко, я... почти перешел грань. – Джон осторожно откатил их в сторону, пытаясь отдышаться, и от этого слегка сместился внутри Шерлока. Они все еще находились в вязке, и Шерлок прижимался к его телу.  
– Все в порядке, – ответил он.  
– Нет, на самом деле это не так, – сказал Джон. – Вот почему я не...  
– Не делаешь это для других пациентов, – закончил за него Шерлок. – Я подозревал это раньше.   
Он немного сдвинулся, а затем слабо застонал и сжался вокруг Джона.  
– Все в порядке? – спросил Джон. – Первый раз узел может сильно давить на тело.  
– Все хорошо, – ответил Шерлок. – Давит, да, но именно там, где я хочу.  
Он начал раскачиваться в медленном ритме, плотно сжимая, и Джон застонал.  
– И ты не ответил на вопрос.  
– Как ты можешь даже... – Джон выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы. – Я не думаю, что это самое лучшее время для разговора.  
– Это прекрасное время, – ответил Шерлок. – Мы будем повязаны еще двадцать минут или около того, нам комфортно, и ты так близко, что я могу чувствовать твой пульс. Я буду в состоянии сказать, если ты соврешь, и, кроме того, окситоцин и эндорфины снижают запреты и побуждают к честности.  
Пораженный Джон засмеялся.   
– Боже, кто ты такой?  
– Шерлок Холмс, – ответил он. – Ты знаешь кто я. Проблемы?   
– Нет, просто ... ты невозможный, ты знаешь это? Блестящий, и удивительный, и чертовски невозможный.   
– Не невозможный, – ответил Шерлок. – Просто очень, очень маловероятный.  
Джон снова рассмеялся, и он был рад, когда Шерлок присоединился к нему, низко и раскатисто смеясь.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Джон, все еще ухмыляясь в его плечо. – Ты прав, я так не делаю. Когда я занимаюсь пациентами, то использую игрушки. Я очень хорош в этом, и они обычно не просят большего. Но если и просят, то я предлагаю им одного из остальных врачей. У нас есть три других альфы из сотрудников, которые способны сделать это.  
– Но ты сделал исключение для меня.  
– Да, – негромко ответил Джон. – И ясно, что это не было правильным решением.  
Шерлок не ответил, но Джон мог услышать, как он сглотнул и коротко выдохнул. Джон перекинул руку через грудь Шерлока и сжал его, а затем поцеловал в плечо.   
– Не принимай это на свой счет, – сказал он. – Это не твоя вина. Я должен был сохранить определенную профессиональную дистанцию. И я знал, что это будет трудно, особенно с тобой, но все равно продолжил. И чуть не укусил тебя во время течки, ты знаешь, к чему это могло бы привести.  
Шерлок кивнул.   
– Ты тоже почувствовал это.  
Джон хотел увернуться от ответа, делая вид, что не понимает, но было уже очевидно, что Шерлок видит его насквозь.   
– Да. Но это... Я твой доктор, это профессиональное обслуживание, а не... это совершенно неуместное и выходящее за рамки поведение.  
– Я просил все это, – твердо ответил Шерлок. – Когда все началось, ты сказал мне, что ничего не случиться без моего согласия, и это было правдой.  
– Ты не давал согласия на узы, – ответил Джон. – Если бы я пометил тебя...  
– Ты вовремя остановился.  
– Нет, это ты меня вовремя остановил, – отрезал Джон. – У тебя первая течка, это нормально, что ты эмоционально открыт и импульсивен. Я должен был все контролировать.  
– А что если я согласен? – спросил Шерлок.  
– Шерлок...  
– Я серьезно, – Шерлок повернулся, пытаясь взглянуть на него, и ахнул, когда Джон сдвинулся внутри него. Он закрыл глаза и пошевелил бедрами в коротких круговых движениях.  
– О, – пробормотал он. – Так приятно.  
Джон подавил стон и толкнулся глубже. Шерлок был вокруг него, сжимая везде, гладкий и горячий.   
– Я сказал тебе, – простонал Джон. – Я сказал, что это плохое время для серьезного разговора. Ты не можешь аргументировать, когда приходится прерываться для продолжения секса.  
– Это отличный способ аргументировать, – сказал Шерлок. – О, Боже, очень просто… Я, гм... Я имел в виду... согласие. И, о, я уже знаю, какие будут возражения. Я слишком молод, но нет. Я совершеннолетний. Прошел брачный возраст три года назад. И тебе, сколько, тридцать?  
– Тридцать один, – ответил Джон. Он снова перекатился и теперь лежал сверху, и давил всем весом на Шерлока.  
– Да, о, – Шерлок начал извиваться под ним. – Так идеально, просто, ах, немного сместись и толкнись...  
Он всхлипнул и снова начал сжиматься вокруг Джона, раскачиваясь вместе с ним. Феромоны, исходящие от него волнами, начали вырабатываться еще больше, когда он стал двигаться, и Джон глубоко вдохнул, а затем потерся о гладкую линию его спины, и его бросило еще в один оргазм. На этот раз он держал рот закрытым, а зубы крепко сжатыми.  
– Итак, – сказал Шерлок через минуту, когда его дыхание выровнялось. – Не такая уж большая разница в возрасте. Для омег характерна связь со взрослыми альфами. Чем старше альфа, тем он более сильный, опытный, с устроенной карьерой и в состоянии обеспечить семью.  
– Шерлок, ты слишком торопишься, – возразил Джон, но Шерлок не остановился.  
– Второе возражение – я не вполне рационален. Я перенасыщен гормонами, что притягивает ко мне остальных во время течки. – Шерлок закатил глаза. – Смешно. Я всегда полностью рационален. Я не единственный, кто чувствует связь. Ты обычно не делаешь подобного. Что-то заставило тебя среагировать на меня по-другому. Если кто-то эмоционально скомпрометирован здесь, так это ты, а не я. Поэтому я голос разума, и ты должен слушать меня.  
Джон закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к плечу Шерлока. Он почувствовал, как в его груди начал подниматься истерический смешок, и попытался затолкнуть его обратно.  
– Голос разума, – пробормотал он. – О да, теперь ясно, что ты такое.  
Шерлок проигнорировал его.  
– В-третьих, профессиональная этика. Тебе нельзя образовывать связь с пациентом. Ты не можешь воспользоваться мной, моей ситуации, тем доверием, оказанным тебе как врачу, который должен обеспечивать уход без эгоистических намерений. Легко решается. Эта клиника обслуживает омег в их первой течке. После того, как течка пройдет, я больше не буду твоим пациентом.  
– Ты тогда этого не захочешь, – спокойно возразил Джон. – Нет, выслушай меня, —добавил он, когда Шерлок открыл рот. – Я на самом деле знаю, что говорю. Ты не первый омега, который прошел через это, Шерлок. Ты нервничал, а я был добр и дал тебе то, что нужно, и ты чувствуешь сочетание благодарности и гормонов. Ты ошибочно принимаешь это за что-то другое.  
Шерлок упорно стиснул зубы.  
– Нет.  
Джон вздохнул и обнюхал Шерлока вдоль линии волос – мягких кудрей напротив его лица. Шерлок подвинулся, потом повернулся на бок и потянул руки Джона, чтобы тот обнял его. Он прижал свою спину к груди Джона и свел свои ноги вместе, намереваясь прикасаться к Джону настолько, насколько это возможно.  
– Ты берешь супрессанты на работу, не так ли? – спросил Шерлок. —Для того, чтобы они позволили тебе сохранить контроль.  
– Верно. Не то чтобы мне бывает от этого приятно.  
– Только представь, как это могло бы быть без них, – сказал Шерлок, и Джон поежился. Он лечил довольно многих омег, но никогда без супрессантов и никогда ничем большим, чем руками и игрушками. Запах Шерлока и вкус его кожи и так были пьянящими.  
– Я думаю, что ты очень опасный молодой человек, – сказал Джон.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему через плечо.  
– Да. И ты здесь.  
Джон вздрогнул и провел языком линию по шее Шерлока, облизывая кожу и чувствуя слабый вкус соли. Он слегка провел зубами, осторожно, и Шерлок задрожал под ним. Джон отстранился с расстроенным возгласом сделал три неторопливых вдоха, считая каждый из них.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Вот как мы поступим. Я не могу продолжить лечить тебя. Это слишком рискованно для нас обоих. Ты можешь позаботиться о себе сам, в комнате есть много чистых игрушек, и мы будем обеспечивать тебя пищей и водой. У нас есть бета-медсестры, которые могут тебя регулярно проверять, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке. Или, если ты хочешь, я могу направить тебя к одному из других врачей.  
– Нет, – сказал Шерлок. – Никаких других врачей. Никто не будет трогать меня. Я буду заботиться о себе сам.  
Джон почувствовал легкость в груди и понял, что горячее давление в ней было гневом при мысли, что кто-либо дотронется до Шерлока.   
– Правильно, – сказал он. – Хорошо. Да. Затем, когда течка закончится, потребуется некоторое время. Уйдешь отсюда, но не станешь связываться со мной, а будешь держать дистанцию. Просто подумай об этом, и если ты все еще захочешь...  
– Я захочу, – сказал Шерлок. – Я все еще хочу.  
– Если ты это сделаешь, – продолжил Джон. – ... тогда мы посмотрим.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Шерлок тоном, звучащим слишком самодовольно. – Майкрофт будет в ярости. У него был выбран для меня какой-то самоуверенный банкир.  
– Майкрофт – твой брат, не так ли? Тот, кто привел тебя сюда?  
Шерлок кивнул.   
– Он выбрал это место. Если бы не он, я бы не встретил тебя. Какая ирония.  
Джон направил строгий взгляд на Шерлока.   
– Скажи мне, что это все не заговор?  
– Нет, – ответил Шерлок. Он немного извернулся и приподнял бровь в знак надежды. – Кстати говоря…  
– К сожалению, нет, – сказал Джон. Он уже чувствовал ослабление давления, так как его узел уменьшился, и он протянул руку, чтобы подхватить презерватив. – Супрессанты. Я мог бы продержаться дольше без них.  
– С нетерпением ждем, – сказал Шерлок.  
Джон лег, оставаясь рядом в течение еще нескольких минут.  
– Может быть, – сказал он. – Может быть.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Ожидание

Джон больше не ухаживал за Шерлоком. Он передал дело своему коллеге и избегал комнату номер три. Он знал от медсестер, что Шерлок не просил какой-либо дополнительной помощи и справился с оставшейся стадией течки самостоятельно. Он был выписан на четвертый день с чистой картой здоровья и инструкцией, как справляться с последующими течками. Комната была тщательно вымыта и простерилизована, так как номера использовались другими пациентами. В следующий раз, когда Джон вошел туда, он не смог обнаружить никаких следов Шерлока.  
Вероятно, к лучшему, на самом деле. Джон дал ему неделю, прежде чем решил, что Шерлок мог бы попытаться связаться с ним, а затем вторую неделю, говоря себе, что он, в конце концов, просил Шерлока, чтобы тот подумал. К концу третьей недели он спокойно принял то, что было довольно глупо на что-либо надеяться.  
Однажды, почти через месяц после лечения Шерлока, Джон был в кафе возле клиники, обедал и читал газету. Он поднял голову и вскинул брови, когда человек скользнул в кресло напротив него.   
– Привет? – осторожно попытался он, когда человек только и делал, что смотрел на него и ничего не говорил.  
– Доктор Уотсон, – сказал мужчина. Это был не вопрос.  
– Да? – Джон слегка нахмурился. – Я могу вам помочь?  
Человек приподнял бровь и ничего не ответил. Он был безукоризненно одет в костюм-тройку, гладко выбрит, с рыжими волосами, аккуратно лежащими на лбу, и с зонтом, который он прислонил к ноге.  
Джон сузил глаза. Тот, кто думал, что его можно запугать холодным взглядом, явно не знал его достаточно хорошо. В конце концов, человек откашлялся, и между его бровями появилась небольшая морщинка.   
– Какова природа ваших отношений с Шерлоком Холмсом? – спросил он.  
– Я не понимаю, – ровно ответил Джон.  
– Вы лечили его 20-го января, – напомнил мужчина.  
– Я не обсуждаю своих пациентов, – Джон откинулся назад и наклонил голову набок. – Вы его брат, не так ли? Майкрофт, да?   
– Лечение, конечно, это только одно слово для того, что произошло. Есть и другие, более точные.  
Джон кивнул и сжал губы.  
– Так что же это тогда? Если вы собираетесь обвинить меня в чем-то, то давайте, говорите.  
– Есть ли что-то, в чем я должен вас обвинить? – взгляд Майкрофтабыл тяжелым, хотя его голос по-прежнему оставался вежливым и небрежным, почти скучающим.  
Джон одарил его долгим, оценивающим взглядом, а затем опустил глаза и вернулся к чтению газеты. Слова запрыгали перед глазами, и он почувствовал, как заколотилось сердце, но на лице ничего не отразилось. Майкрофт продолжал сидеть и наблюдать за ним.  
Через несколько минут он с раздражением побарабанил пальцами по столу.   
– Вы были тем врачом, которого прикрепили к нему, когда он прибыл. Вы обследовали его, проведя... лечение... а затем направили его к другому специалисту. Шерлок не воспользовался этим врачом. Почему вы не остались с ним на все время?   
– Я сказал вам, – ответил Джон. – Я не обсуждаю своих пациентов  
– Он больше не ваш пациент.  
– Он мне никто, – Джон огрызнулся. – Я встретил его однажды, мы провели менее чем два часа вместе, я больше о нем ничего не слышал.  
Майкрофт приподнял свою аристократическую бровь.   
– Я знаю. И все же вы произвели на него большое впечатление.  
Джон наклонился вперед, и в его груди загорелся проблеск надежды.   
– Я произвел? Почему... вы так решили?   
Майкрофт натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Если он для вас никто, почему вы заботитесь о нем?  
– Я не говорил... послушайте, он... – Джон вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Он не никто для меня. Он был моим пациентом, и я забочусь о его благополучии. С ним все в порядке?  
Майкрофт вздохнул и поправил манжету своей рубашки.  
– Он выразил заинтересованность в налаживании связи с вами. Я отговаривал его от этого, потому что полагал, что это было бы неуместно. Я полагал, что он сформировал одностороннюю связь с вами и что любая попытка с его стороны продолжить эту связь, будет отвергнута.  
– Я так и знал, – медленно сказал Джон.  
– Вы? Шерлок не образовывает связи с людьми, доктор Уотсон. Никогда.  
– Подождите минуту, – сказал Джон, подняв руку. – Он сказал вам, что хотел связаться со мной. Вы велели ему не делать этого. И он послушался?  
У Майкрофта появились маленькие морщинки в уголках глаз. У кого-либо еще это могла быть улыбка.   
– Вы встречались с ним. Как вы думаете, он слушает кого-нибудь? Нет, я должен был быть несколько убедительным. Но я знаю, как получить то, что хочу.  
– Так почему вы сейчас здесь?  
– Я беспокоюсь о нем, – ответил Майкрофт. – Шерлок непостоянный. У него быстро возникает новый интерес, но вскоре ему становится скучно, и он движется дальше. Я предположил, что так же стало бы с его заинтересованностью вами. Но так не случилось, поэтому я... пересмотрел свою позицию.  
– Вы думаете, что, возможно, были не правы, – перевел Джон. – И пытаетесь это исправить.  
На лице Майкрофта снова возникла слабая улыбка.   
– Я понимаю, почему вы ему нравитесь. И считаю, что это не так односторонне, как думал раньше.  
– Нет, это не так, – признался Джон.  
Майкрофт кивнул, а потом сморщил нос с выражением легкой неприязни.   
– Есть разговор, который, я считаю, является традиционным в такой ситуации. Я говорю о безопасности моего брата, и вы соглашаетесь относиться к нему хорошо. Должны ли мы просто принять как должное, что вы понимаете ваше положение в этой связи?   
– Похоже на "Если ты сделаешь больно моему младшему брату, твое тело никогда не найдут". Этот разговор?  
– Да, верно, – сказал Майкрофт. – Мы поняли друг друга с полуслова. Доброго дня, доктор Уотсон.   
Он встал и выскользнул за дверь, оставив Джона ошеломленно моргать ему вслед.  
* * *  
Джон тянул время прогулкой до дома, не уверенный, что его ожидает. Может, Шерлок пробовал ему позвонить? Будет ли он ждать в его квартире? Или же он был заинтересован только в связи с Джоном, потому что его брат не хотел этого? Если он имеет разрешение Майкрофта, возможно, привлекательность бунта исчезла, и он потерял интерес. Джон мог бы получить его номер и адрес из записей в клинике, но это было похоже на вторжение в личную жизнь. И к тому же, он сказал Шерлоку, чтобы он сам связался с ним, когда и если захочет. Это должен быть шаг со стороны Шерлока.  
Он поднялся по лестнице в квартиру и сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем открыть дверь, но все было так же, как и до его ухода. Прибранное, холодное и безличное. Он вернулся не так давно, чтобы действительно освоиться в гражданской жизни, и квартира была похожа на казарму. Чистая, серая и пустая. Джон забрел на кухню, автоматически заполнил и включил чайник, а затем посмотрел в окно на темную улицу. Несколько человек прошли мимо. Никто не наблюдал за ним снизу.  
В конце концов, он налил горячей воды в чашку, добавил пакетик и наблюдал за паром в течение нескольких минут. Холодильник тренькал и тихо гудел, но в остальной части квартиры было тихо. Джон провел ладонью по лицу. Глупо. Разве он не решил, что было бы глупо надеяться? Он должен оставить это, все кончено. Было так много причин считать это плохой идеей.  
И, тем не менее, был Майкрофт. Он не показался Джону человеком, который легко меняет свое мнение. Если Шерлоку удалось поговорить с ним об этом, он должен был проявить стойкость. Опять же, Шерлока, возможно, подтолкнули только выиграть спор. Джон встретил обоих мужчин ровно один раз и на короткий промежуток времени, и не мог сделать какие-либо точные суждения о любом из них.  
Шерлок, конечно же, не сидел в засаде прямо за углом, ожидая разрешения от Майкрофта, прежде чем пробраться в квартиру Джона. Это было бы абсурдно. С одной стороны, Джон не думал, что Шерлок будет действительно ждать разрешения своего брата, если он что-либо захочет. К тому же, Шерлок жил своей собственной жизнью. Вероятно, он учился в университете, и его могло даже не быть в Лондоне. Тогда, конечно, нет никакого смысла в ожидании.  
Джон ждал в любом случае. Шерлок не пришел.  
* * *  
Джон покинул клинику. Работа была забавная, конечно, но не настолько сложная, какой может быть операция. Не вопрос жизни и смерти. Большинство пациентов были из богатых семей, которые могли себе позволить такую дорогую услугу, а не те пациенты, которые действительно нуждающиеся в помощи. Много высококачественных игрушек и инструкций можно найти в Интернете. Клиника была предметом роскоши, и Джон потерял чувство своей полезности и нужности.  
У него был краткий миг надежды, когда он шел в номер, чтобы увидеть нового пациента, а затем наступало разочарование, когда это оказывался не Шерлок.  
У него были пенсия и сбережения, а еще он нанялся на временную работу. У него была маленькая, чистая квартира и прогулки по городу, и долгие вечера, проходящие за ужином в кафе, когда он просто наслаждался присутствием окружающих людей. Он никогда особенно не хотел идти домой.  
Прошло два месяца после его разговора с Майкрофтом (не то чтобы он отслеживал), когда Джон пришел домой и нашел Шерлока, лежащим на его диване и глядящим в потолок. Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джона, а затем сложил ладони вместе и постучал пальцами по своему подбородку, снова уставившись в потолок.  
– Ты всегда так поздно возвращаешься? – спросил он. – Я провел несколько часов в ожидании.  
– Шерлок, – голос Джона звучал слабо. – Ты ... ты в моей квартире.  
– Да. Точно. Замечательная дедукция, Джон.  
– Дверь была заперта.  
– Опять же, да, – вздохнул Шерлок. – Можем ли мы продолжить вечер без озвучивания очевидных вещей?  
– Ты... прошло три месяца, ты, чертов псих! Ты исчез и не пытался связаться со мной, я не слышал ничего более странного и тревожного, чем тот разговор с твоим братом, а затем ты врываешься в мою квартиру? Прости, но мне нужно время!   
Шерлок вскочил на ноги и подошел к Джону.   
– Да, прошло три месяца, – сказал он. – Подумай о том, что это значит.  
И, наконец, Джон вдохнул богатый и пьянящий аромат, волнами исходящий от него.  
– О боже, – пробормотал он. – У тебя снова течка.  
Шерлок хищно улыбнулся.  
– Точно.   
Он толкнул Джона к двери, и его окружило облако феромонов. Джон не принимал супрессанты в течение нескольких недель и теперь оказался без средств защиты. Его колени ослабели, ему стало трудно дышать. Он застонал и стукнулся затылком о дверь, а затем обнял за талию Шерлока и притянул его к себе. Он облизал шею Шерлока, и вкус был солено-сладкий, даже лучше, чем он помнил.  
– Ты, – простонал он, – О, Боже, я не могу поверить, что это не обман, что это просто... ты знаешь, я не могу... на тебе слишком много чертовой одежды!

– Да, – выдавил Шерлок. – Да, я, я сказал тебе, что я так долго ждал здесь, ждал в течение нескольких часов, Джон, мне нужно...  
Джон низко рыкнул и повернулся, прижав Шерлока к стене. Он стащил с Шерлока рубашку, не обращая внимания на оторвавшуюся пуговицу. Шерлок был гладкий и бледный, эта кожа под руками Джона, и он хотел поцеловать все это, каждый его дюйм. Он упивался линией его ключиц, изгибом плеча, упругими розовыми сосками. Шерлок вздрогнул и заскулил.  
– Джон, – сказал он, задыхаясь. – Джон, поторопись, ты должен спешить.  
– Я ждал тебя три месяца, – огрызнулся Джон, а затем поцеловал его. – Ты можешь подождать.  
– О, я не могу, я действительно не могу, – сказал Шерлок. – Теперь я могу распробовать тебя, сейчас не так, как раньше, я… я сейчас взорвусь.  
Шерлок дернул ремень Джона, его руки затряслись, когда он попытался расстегнуть пряжку.  
– Валялся на моем диване весь вечер, – сказал Джон, но помог с поясом, а затем схватился за брюки Шерлока. – Даже успел поиздеваться надо мной по поводу моих очевидных выводов.  
– Это было до того, как я подошел к тебе так близко, – сказал Шерлок. – Да, да, это, я хочу...  
Он провел рукой по члену Джона через одежду, а потом оторвал, пытаясь расстегнуть, заклепку, отчего его брюки и белье упали вниз. Шерлок застонал и потянулся к Джону, снимая с него рубашку.  
– Тсс, успокойся, я здесь, – прошептал Джон.   
Он стянул брюки Шерлока вниз и издал довольный звук, когда обнаружил отсутствие белья. Он скользнул пальцами по заднице Шерлока, покрытой смазкой, и вставил в нее два пальца.  
– О! – Шерлок выгнулся. – Да, да, больше. Больше.  
– Вот, иди сюда, – сказал Джон. Они покачнулись и чуть не упали, потому что у обоих вокруг щиколоток запутались брюки. Но Джон схватился за косяк двери, удерживая их на месте, и им, в конце концов, удалось избавиться от обуви. Они снова повернулись, и Шерлок оказался лицом к стене, упираясь грудью в нее. Джон ввел в него три пальца, нажав и провернув, носом вжался в затылок Шерлока, вдыхая его запах.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – простонал Шерлок. – О, это хорошо, но недостаточно, пожалуйста.  
– Давай, пойдем в мою комнату, – сказал Джон.   
Он прижал к себе Шерлока и, войдя в спальню, повалил его на кровать. Шерлок извивался под ним, все настойчивее протягивая руку к члену Джона.  
– Давай, – он задыхался. – Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.  
– Да, – пообещал ему Джон, – только возьму презерватив.  
Шерлок покачал головой.   
– Не нужно.  
– Нужно, – твердо сказал Джон.   
Он потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы достать до ящика, но Шерлок схватил его за руку и потянул вниз. Он начал целовать Джона, линию челюсти, изгиб шеи. Скользкой от пота рукой Шерлок сжал член Джона, а затем погладил, отчего тот застонал, и все мысли разом вылетели из его головы. Он начал посасывать горячую кожу на горле Шерлока.Он извивался, прижимаясь к члену Джона. Он был гладким повсюду, горячим и гладким, и Джон автоматически толкнулся бедрами.  
– Да, – простонал Шерлок. – Я хочу, это мое, давай, Джон.  
Джон закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы.   
– Сначала презерватив, – продолжил настаивать он. – Или ничего не будет.  
– Хорошо, да, – ответил Шерлок. – Поторопись.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо заерзал, вставляя пальцы в себя. Джон действовал уверенно, но руки были скользкими от смазки, поэтому презерватив вывалился из его пальцев, когда он отвлекся, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока. У него были длинные пальцы, тонкие и гладкие, как и остальные части его тела, и они выглядели великолепно, исчезая в его заднице.   
– Джон! – крикнул Шерлок.  
– Да, сейчас, все в порядке, – сказал Джон, чудесным образом открыв упаковку и растянув презерватив по своему члену. Ногами Шерлок плотно обхватил его талию, руками схватился за плечи, а сам одним длинным движением насадился на его член. Он выгнулся и толкнул пятками Джона, который вошел до конца, пытаясь получить еще больше, и ресницы Шерлока задрожали.  
– Oх, – вздохнул он и улыбнулся. – О, так намного лучше. Это то, что мне нужно.  
Джон наклонился вперед и уперся руками по обе стороны от Шерлока, а потом начал двигаться, кусая его губы, когда Шерлок начал сжиматься вокруг него.   
– Ты уже близко, – сказал он, и в его голосе слышалось самодовольство альфы.  
– Да, – сказал Шерлок, а затем схватил Джона за ладонь и укусил, облизывая и покусывая пальцы. – Да, так близко, я ждал так долго ... о боже.  
Джон улыбнулся и толкнулся снова, достаточно сильно, чтобы сдвинуть их на кровати, отчего изголовье с грохотом ударилось в стену, а Шерлок откинул голову и вскрикнул, кончая на свои грудь и живот, содрогаясь и сжимая Джона внутри.  
– Великолепный, – сказал Джон, и наклонился вперед, чтобы облизать грудь Шерлока, ловя привкус феромонов. – Посмотри на себя, черт, просто посмотри на себя.  
– Ммм, – лениво промурлыкал Шерлок. – Продолжай.  
– О, я не остановлюсь, – заверил его Джон. – Перевернись. Я хочу тебя сзади.  
Шерлок кивнул и перекатился, слабо застонав, когда Джон выскользнул из него. Потом он встал в коленно-локтевую позу и прижался спиной к Джону. Его кожа блестела от пота на молочно-бледной спине и смазки на заднице с темно-розовой дыркой, яйца плотно прижимались к телу. Джон схватил его за бедра и резко толкнулся внутрь, отчего Шерлок вздрогнул.  
Джон даже не пытался медлить. Он чувствовал себя как будто завернутым в Шерлока, тонувшим в его запахе, пьющим его вкус. Он хотел двигаться до тех пор, пока Шерлок не смог бы больше ничего почувствовать. До тех пор, пока он не смог бы сказать, где пролегает граница между ними. До тех пор, пока каждый, кто посмотрит на Шерлока, мог бы увидеть, что он является частью Джона.  
– Это, – бормотал Шерлок, покачиваясь с каждым толчком. – Это так… о боже, ты так... близко, так полно, Джон...  
– Ты не дал другом врачу прикоснуться к тебе, – сказал Джон, его голос был тяжелым и прерывистым. – Ты не дал никому. Никому другому, Шерлок.  
– Никому, – согласился Шерлок. – Только ты.  
Джон наклонился над его спиной, потерся между лопатками, провел губами по затылку. Он почувствовал, как нарастает горячая волна в основании позвоночника, его кожа стала слишком чувствительной, и он начал изливаться. Он толкнулся так глубоко, насколько это было возможно, так что они сцепились, а Шерлок закричал от расширившегося узла. Джон кончал и кончал, и не мог дышать, его грудь болела, голова кружилась, а сердцебиение грохотало в ушах.  
Они упали на кровать, Шерлок глубоко дышал и пытался извернуться так, чтобы прижаться ближе к Джону. Он поднес одну руку Джона ко рту и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону запястья. Шерлок прижался ртом к ней, чувствуя биение пульса, а затем облизал каждый из пальцев Джона.  
– Шерлок, – Джон прижался еще сильнее, – Ты, о, ты сводишь меня с ума.  
Он почувствовал улыбку Шерлока на своей ладони.  
– Замечательно. И не только я.  
– Я не позволю тебе уйти, – сказал Джон, не уверенный, было ли это предупреждением или обещанием. – Я не могу пройти через это снова, еще три месяца ожидания. Если ты будешь со мной, то ты должен остаться здесь.  
– Мы можем обсудить это позже, – пробормотал Шерлок.   
Он подвинулся назад и вперед, покачиваясь на Джоне, и застонал.  
– Я имею в виду это, – сказал Джон. Он скользнул рукой вниз по животу Шерлока и обхватил его член, потирая большим пальцем головку. Шерлок дернулся, и у него перехватило дыхание.  
– Ты, ах, – начал он. – Я не могу ... о, я не могу думать, когда ты делаешь это. Не останавливайся.  
– Ты останешься? – спросил Джон, кусая его шею. – Или ты собираешься снова исчезнуть?  
– Я не... Я хочу, ты не захочешь, чтобы я… я не смогу жить с… о боже, давай, быстрее.  
Джон задвигался быстрее, вращая бедрами, потирая Шерлока внутри и снаружи, и Шерлок чуть не зарыдал, когда снова начал кончать. Он напрягся в руках Джона, натянутый и дрожащий, а затем издал длинный, удовлетворенный вздох и растекся по кровати, как будто из него выдернули все кости. Джон держал его, как большого спящего кота, тяжелого и мягкого, и ему не хотелось двигаться.  
– Мой, – прошептал Джон, и Шерлок слабо кивнул.  
– Если хочешь, – сказал он. – Да. Но ты передумаешь.  
– Не передумаю, – ответил Джон.   
Он не мог остановиться, проводя губами по спине Шерлока, чувствуя соленый вкус пота. Он хотел большего, все в нем требовало, чтобы он оставил след и претендовал на то, что принадлежало ему.  
– Я играю на скрипке в любое время дня и ночи, – сказал Шерлок. – Иногда я не разговариваю в течение нескольких дней. Я провожу научные эксперименты, и это не чистые эксперименты на листе бумаги или на компьютере. Я говорю о химических веществах и частях тела, и неопознанных субстанциях.  
– А у меня кошмары, – ответил Джон. – Кричу, когда один. Я не такой хороший врач, потому что привык работать на поле боя и считаю обычную медицину слишком скучной. В чрезвычайной ситуации я превосходен, но в лечении гриппа или сломанной руки я не такой. У меня нет денег, и, скорее всего, я никогда не буду иметь хорошую карьеру.  
– Никто не может меня терпеть долго, – мягко сказал Шерлок . –Только Майкрофт. Ты встречался с ним.  
– Я тебя хочу, – Джон закрыл глаза, потерся щекой о волосы Шерлока. – Если ты останешься.  
– Я буду здесь до тех пор, пока ты мне позволяешь.  
Джон вздрогнул и качнулся вместе с ним, в уютном, гладком тепле Шерлока вокруг его члена.   
– Могу я? – спросил он. – Могу ли я?  
– Да, – ответил Шерлок, прежде чем он умолк. – Да, сделай это, сделай это, Джон.  
– Шерлок, о, – выдохнул тот и прокусил зубами кожу на шее Шерлока. Он почувствовал великолепный густой запах омеги, а затем медный привкус крови, и у него перехватило дыхание. Все исчезло, комната и кровать, и цвета, все смыло, глаза ослепил ярко-белый свет. Шерлок кричал, стонал и содрогался под ним, и Джон мог услышать свой собственный голос, хриплый и дрожащий, бормочущий какие-то слова, но он не был уверен, что он что-либо говорил. Затем все поблекло, и он почувствовал, как его качает из стороны в сторону, как он тонет, падает и взлетает.  
* * *  
Джон не открывал глаза в течение длительного времени. Он чувствовал, что Шерлок спокойно дышит в его руках, и его тело было полностью расслаблено. От него все еще пахло течкой, но было что-то такое в его запахе, что заставило Джона чувствовать себя самодовольным. Он обнюхал кожу на шее Шерлока, провел по ней языком и зажмурился от удовольствия.  
В какой-то момент узел уменьшился, и Джон выскользнул из его тела, а презерватив соскользнул с мягкого члена. Он проигнорировал это, а также липкую линию на своем бедре. Не имеет значения. Метка на шее Шерлока была гораздо интереснее. Красная, со следами зубов, но уже без крови. Врач в Джоне хотел очистить и продезинфицировать ее. Альфа в нем хотел бы сделать это снова. Слишком измученный, чтобы сделать что-либо, он просто нежно ее поцеловал.  
Шерлок пошевелился и что-то пробормотал, потянув одну руку Джона через свою грудь.   
– Ты думаешь, – сказал он. – Прекрати это.  
– Много о чем нужно подумать, – ответил Джон.  
Его рациональная часть ума, глубоко погребенная и приглушенная гормонами, спросила, что, черт возьми, он только что сделал. Джон был очень хорош в игнорировании своей разумной части.  
– Я до сих пор здесь, – сказал Шерлок таким тоном, как будто он ожидал вопроса.  
– Хорошо, – ответил Джон. – Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты остался.  
Шерлок кивнул и поднес руку Джона к своему лицу. Он приложил ее к щеке, а затем медленно поцеловал ладонь.  
– Выясним остальное позже, – сказал он. – Это всего лишь детали.  
– Думаю, ты прав.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.   
– Я часто бываю прав. Будет лучше, если ты узнаешь это сразу.  
Джон мягко фыркнул.  
– Ты голоден? У нас есть немного времени, прежде чем начнется следующий цикл, лучше поесть, пока мы еще можем это сделать.  
– Голоден, – ответил Шерлок. – Китайская еда? Я знаю ближайшее место, где делают еду на заказ. Ну... они сделают для меня.  
– Конечно, – сказал Джон, но не отпустил его. Не так быстро.


End file.
